


It's Only Natural

by j_gabrielle



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: For the prompt: I'd love to see a fic where the Captain and Tintin are just... you know, going about their daily domestic lives at Marlinspike. Eating breakfast together, reading in the study, taking walks on the grounds, Tintin asking Nestor to do this or that, etc. And slowly but surely, they're becoming a couple but NEITHER REALIZES IT, IT'S THAT NATURAL. A kiss to the cheek here, a hand held there, becoming more married by the second, etc. >.>;;It all comes to a head when Tintin casually drops in the Captain's lap to put his hands in his beard and kiss him. And then goes OMG WHAT DID I JUST DO. D:[Orginally posted on the Tintin Kinkmeme in 2011]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://tintin-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1701.html?thread=18853#cmt18853)
> 
> Unedited, unbetaed.

Horror. The quicksilver chill in his bones creep and settle, fast and heavy. They were still close enough that he could see Haddock's eyes widening in surprise, and in the late morning sun Tintin can count the specks of gold glinting in their depths. For a man who makes his living with words and adventure, he is is certainly speechless and more than a little... _afraid_.  
  
Their day had started off like all their other days have in the past three months after the Captain decided that it was most impractical for Tintin to travel back and forth from his flat to the Hall everyday, offering him a room in his home. The young journalist had thought of declining, of course; his independence was precious. But something about knowing that there was someone besides him at home, another person, warmed him.  
  
Tintin had his correspondences all directed Marlinspike; receiving visitors (more often than not Thompson and Thomson, his editor and some various persons seeking help, offering information or just trying to kill him) in the front rooms.  
  
Nestor had learnt that Tintin was the better one between the two men to ask for coordinating the week's menus, the general running of the Hall, and of which liquor the Captain was prohibited from that week. Snowy had had taken residence either by the fireplace in Tintin's room, or the doggy pillow laid out for him by the grand banister. Marlinspike Hall was still being restored to its old glory, but even with bits of the house still falling every now and then, Tintin loved it here.  
  
And now he's gone and ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Tintin could feel his breakfast (eggs benedict and a truly lovely platter of muffins) threatening to make a reappearance. He tries to pull away, but his limbs won't cooperate. The words '_sorry_', '_I didn't mean to_ die quick deaths before they even leave his lips.  
  
Whenever Haddock was not at sea, or they weren't embroiled in some delicious mystery and adventure, they would wake, have breakfast together in the dining room (Nestor had insisted, though both men would've been just as happy in the kitchen), and share the paper between them. Then, just like clockwork, as soon as the last morsels had been polished off their plates, Snowy would bark and whine, prompting them to open the foyer doors. They could then either be found in the library, where Tintin had unofficially claimed as his office with no objections from the Captain, or they could be found in the garden under the grand oak tree.   
  
Their topics of discussions would always be about everything, and yet of nothing at all. Tintin found that Haddock always had another tale to tell, always another way of looking at the world and it enthralled him This had been their routine even before Tintin had properly moved into the Hall, when he was still just a guest spending the night.  
  
Today had been no different. Breakfast and then the gardens. Snowy had found a new pursuit, leaving his master to terrorize the squirrels. It was almost autumn now, and Tintin could feel the temperatures beginning to drop. Somehow Haddock must've noticed because he'd sat closer, lending the younger man his body heat.  
  
Somewhere between their discussions of distillation of whiskey and a planned trip to Versailles, Tintin had the thought that Haddock's beard would feel _amazing_on his skin... and kissed him softly as the wind begun to pick up.  
  
They sat, still like statues, looking at each other. Tintin could feel the heat beginning to creep up his neck, and just when the excuses were forming on his tongue, Haddock pulled him in for another kiss; passionate, heat, sending shivers and a coil of warmth in his nether regions.  
  
"Finally!" The Captain was smiling. "You have no idea... No idea! How long I have been waiting, _wanting_ to kiss _you_." The low growl of his brough was making Tintin's heart flutter in an absolutely delicious way, and when Archibald-no, Archie. never Archibald-swiped a warm, rough tongue on his bottom lip, all thoughts were forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't you angry at me?" He asked, when they broke for air. Somehow in their kissing, they've rearranged themselves that Tintin was now straddling Archie's lap with the man kneading his buttocks, pressed close in a way Tintin notes to review later. When he isn't feeling a wicked fire under his skin from where the Captain has placed his hands.  
  
The older man's eyes darken. Wordlessly, he takes Tintin's hand on his shoulder, bringing it to the front of his dark trousers.  
  
"Does this seem like I don't want this? Does this seem like I am angry?" A smirk played on his lips before he leans down to capture Tintin's in another kiss. "I could've never wanted anything more."  
  
"Shall I delay lunch then, sir?" Nestor's voice brought them out of their bubble, making them jump apart. The butler had a raised eyebrow and if Tintin hadn't known better, he'd thought the slight tilt of his lips meant that the man was _amused_.  
  
"Um. No. We can-"   
  
"Delay it for another hour. And please ensure that Tintin and I are not disturbed." Archie boomed, dragging the younger to his feet. Ignoring the bewildered look be shot his way.  
  
The butler nods, "And may I congratulate you sirs for finally doing something about your relationship. Please note that I have already placed a jar of petroleum jelly in your rooms." He bowed, turning to walk back into the house.   
  
"Did he just-" Tintin sputters, face red to the tips of his hair.  
  
The Captain merely shrugs, slipping a hand under the hem of his shirt, pulling him close as they make their way into the dark of the house. "That man knows things. And I think it be best if we not ask him about it."  
  
They manage to make it halfway up the stairs, stopping to kiss when Haddock whispers, the coarseness of his beard sending tingles to all his nerve endings. "Your room or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
